In the prior art, a connector for connecting a wire is commonly mounted on one surface of a circuit board, forming a connector assembly. The connector extends at a height from the surface of the circuit board, and the connector assembly thus occupies a significant space defined by the height of the connector. Furthermore, in many known connectors, once a wire is inserted into the connector it cannot be removed intact and cannot be replaced.